Szkicownik
by Lossie
Summary: Czasami przez całe życie szukamy swojej bratniej duszy. Czasami bratnia dusza pojawia się przed nami znienacka i sprawia, że świat wokoło nabiera zupełnie innych barw. sasunaru/narusasu, Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

- Musimy porozmawiać – stwierdziła Sakura, stawiając na moim biurku kawę na wynos ze Starbucksa. Jeżeli Sakura trudziła się na tyle, by w niedzielę rano drałować po kawę dla mnie, oznaczało to, że stało się coś poważnego. Sądząc po jej twarzy, a dokładniej zaczerwienionych, opuchniętych oczach, które ciskały błyskawice w stronę każdej istoty ludzkiej w promieniu kilometra posiadającej chromosom Y, właśnie rzucił ją kolejny dupek. Jej wybranków nie dało się określić innym mianem. Miała dziwny, wręcz masochistyczny zwyczaj wiązania się z dupkami bez serca. Czasami aż mi jej było szkoda.  
>Ewentualnie mogła znowu pokłócić się z Ino o jakieś głupstwo. Choć te spojrzenia... O, zaczęła płakać. Stanowczo to pierwsze.<br>- Kto tym razem? - westchnąłem ciężko, zapisując poprawioną wersję notatki o otwarciu wystawy fotografii w Nude Art Gallery, by móc poświęcić załamanej przyjaciółce (i przełożonej) chwilę swojego cennego czasu.  
>- Nazywa się Noriaki... - chlipnęła, odruchowo przeszukując okolicę w poszukiwaniu chusteczek higienicznych. Podsunąłem jej pod nos pudełko w kolorowe serduszko, za którego zakup obiecałem mojej matce, że ją uduszę. Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat, mieszkam z rodzicami praktycznie całe życie, a ona wciąż nie zauważyła, że ma syna, a nie córkę. Albo uważa, że serduszka są wyjątkowo męskie. Nie wiem, z której strony, no ale... Sakura, na całe szczęście, (lub nieszczęście, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć) nie zwróciła na to szczególnej uwagi, ponieważ płakała już na dobre, przyciągając uwagę połowy działu kulturalnego. Pięknie, jeszcze pomyślą, że to ja jej coś zrobiłem. Cholerny Noriaki, zatłukę faceta, jeżeli go dorwę.<br>- Sakura? Hej, ziemia do Haruno! Za chwilę zatopisz redakcję... - zacząłem niepewnie, podając jej chustkę i otrzymując w odpowiedzi łzawe „Dzięki, jesteś kochany". Chwilę później (po zamruganiu energicznie kilka razy, ofuczeniu gapiów za nieróbstwo i odetchnięciu głęboko) odezwała się wyraźnie, choć głos wciąż jej drżał.  
>- Poszliśmy wczoraj na kolację do tej nowej restauracji na rogu Piątej i Czternastej. Wiesz, tej małej, kameralnej z takim uroczym daszkiem nad drzwiami. - Kiwnąłem głową na potwierdzenie, choć zabijcie mnie, nie wiem, o jakiej restauracji mówiła, bo chyba połowa restauracji w tym mieście ma „uroczy daszek nad drzwiami", przynajmniej zdaniem Sakury. - W każdym razie był bardzo milczący, więc pomyślałam, że jest zmęczony. Wiesz, jest wiceprezesem jakiejś dużej, japońskiej firmy w Stanach i po prostu... Wiesz, wydało mi się to logiczne. Bo to jest logiczne, prawda?<br>Kolejne kiwnięcie, choć dla mnie to bynajmniej nie było logiczne, no ale Sakura zawsze dysponowała swoją logiką, która nijak miała się do mojej. Jak dla mnie jej była stanowczo zbyt pokręcona.  
>- Ignorował mnie cały wieczór! Tylko posyłał mi takie okropne spojrzenia... - Wzdrygnęła się lekko. - Nawet ja tak na nikogo nie patrzę, jak mam gorszy dzień! Ale to nie było jeszcze najgorsze! Wiesz, co było najgorsze?<br>- Pewnie nigdy nie zgadnę... – parsknąłem, uśmiechając się lekko, na co Sakura przewróciła oczami i uderzyła mnie w ramię. Trenuje boks w ramach pracy nad zachowaniem formy i walki z agresją, więc naprawdę potrafi zrobić człowiekowi krzywdę i często z tego korzysta.  
>- Czasami mam ochotę cię udusić, Naruto – warknęła, mierząc mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem.<br>- Za co? Za wysłuchiwanie twoich gorzkich żali? - Uniosłem pytająco brew, zastanawiając się (nie po raz pierwszy) czy Sakura jest aby na pewno stabilna emocjonalnie. Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama. - Kontynuuj swoją frapującą opowieść, żebym mógł odszukać tego idiotę i mieć powód, by pozbawić go pewnej strategicznie ważnej części ciała.  
>- Zmieniłam zdanie. Jednak cię kocham. - Uśmiechnęła się promienie, czochrając mi włosy.<br>- Przestań i mów. Za niecałą godzinę mam wernisaż na drugim końcu Manhattanu.  
>- Co to ma wspólnego z czochraniem? - zapytała, patrząc na mnie z tym koszmarnym, figlarnym błyskiem w oczach.<br>- Wiele. A teraz mów!  
>- Dobra, dobra, nie krzycz na mnie! - stwierdziła, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście i wylewając przy okazji resztkę swojego cappuccino do pobliskiego kosza na śmieci. - To ja tu przeżywam kryzys!<br>- Chyba wieku średniego – parsknąłem, wskazując znacząco na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku.  
>- No przecież już mówię, tak? W każdym razie stwierdził, że jestem fajną dziewczyną, ale nie dla niego. Rozumiesz? „Nie dla niego"! - Warknęła z frustracji, wrzucając pusty kubek do tego samego kosza, w którym chwilę temu zrobiła kawowe bajorko. - Nie wiem, co się dzieje z dzisiejszymi facetami! To znaczy... No wiesz, nie jestem strasznie brzydka, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Byłam cholerną modelką zanim zaczęłam pisać artykuły do tej cholernej gazety. To chyba coś znaczy, nie? A on po prostu stwierdza, że jestem „nie dla niego"! Jakie on ma wymagania?<br>- Nie wiem, może lubi spokojne i nudne, a nie... Eee... - Szukaj dobrego słowa, szukaj dobrego słowa! - … energiczne i pewne siebie jak ty?  
>- Tak uważasz?<br>Uff, uratowany.  
>- Tak mi się wydaje. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, jednocześnie kątem oka dostrzegając zbliżającą się w stronę naszego działu szefową. - Wiesz, kobieta sukcesu to wciąż za dużo dla nie jednego faceta.<br>- Hm, może masz rację? - stwierdziła w zamyśleniu, zabierając się za moją kawę.  
>- Sakura, zaraz napijesz się mojej kawy.<br>- O, faktycznie. - Zamrugała z zaskoczeniem, odstawiając mój kubek z czarną, słodką kawą z powrotem na blat. - Wiesz, to co mówisz ma dużo sensu.  
>- Wiem, słońce.<br>- Wiesz, zawsze, gdy z tobą rozmawiam, mam wrażenie, że to prawda, co mówią o kumplach gejach.  
>- A co mówią o „kumplach gejach"? - zapytałem z uśmiechem, jednocześnie wysyłając notatkę o otwarciu wystawy do szefowej, która była coraz bliżej i nie wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek na taką wyglądała. To taki typ kobiety – pracoholiczka po pięćdziesiątce, wyglądająca jak dwudziestka i zachowująca się jakby całe życie miała PMS. Szkoda słów.<br>- Że to najlepsi przyjaciele kobiet – odpowiedziała nonszalancko, puszczając mi oczko.  
>- Ach, no i wyjaśniło się, dlaczego wciąż się mnie trzymasz! Gdybym nie był gejem, to już bym ci się tak nie podobał, co? - rzuciłem w stronę Sakury, w tym samym czasie uśmiechając się do szefowej, która właśnie zatrzymała się przy moim biurku.<br>- Uzumaki, wysłałeś mi to wreszcie? - spytała, patrząc na mnie zwężonymi podejrzliwie oczami. Od zawsze miałem wrażenie, że mnie nie lubi, a gdy usiłowała mnie złapać na niekompetencji lub olewaniu pracy, to wrażenie jedynie się pogłębiało.  
>- Jasne, szefowo.<br>- I dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś? Masz zamiar przefrunąć czterdzieści ulic w drodze do tej galerii w trzydzieści minut? - W jej głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć sceptycyzm i ironię. Jasne, bo to moja wina, że jej siostrzenica płacze mi w rękaw, gdy akurat zbierałem się do wyjścia. Czasami naprawdę kocham tę pracę.  
>- Przecież powszechnie wiadomo, że jestem tutejszym etatowym aniołem stróżem. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej wesoło, na co ona wzniosła oczy ku niebu i burknęła pod nosem coś, brzmiącego podejrzanie podobnie do „ta dzisiejsza młodzież", po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Sakurę.<br>- Twoja ciotka jest dziwna.  
>- Mi to mówisz? - westchnęła, odgarniając z twarzy pasma różowych włosów, które wydostały się z ciasnego kucyka i patrząc na oddalającą się kobietę z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. - Ale ona chyba zawsze taka była. To znaczy... Wiesz, nie pamiętam, żeby zachowywała się inaczej. Tata mówi, że to winna krwi i że każdy w rodzinie mamy jest taki pokręcony, ale na swój sposób.<br>- Mówiłem już, że lubię twojego ojca?  
>Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.<br>- Mówisz to za każdym razem, gdy o nim opowiadam i po każdym obiedzie u nas w domu.  
>- Czyli wystarczająco często.<br>- Zdecydowanie.  
>Sięgnąłem po kawę, w tym samym czasie grzebiąc w papierach w poszukiwaniu zaproszenia na wernisaż, który miał się zacząć za niewiele ponad dwadzieścia minut.<br>- Jaki jest temat wystawy? - zapytała Sakura, zsuwając się z biurka i obserwując uważnie moje poszukiwania.  
>- „Sztuka życia".<br>- O, to brzmi ciekawie.  
>- Jeżeli interesuje cię oglądanie nagich zdjęć i doszukiwanie się w tym sztuki, to tak, z pewnością jest to interesujące – stwierdziłem, wyciągając w końcu spod klawiatury wygiętą kopertę z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem.<br>- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że dla tego świata nie ma już ratunku – mruknęła Sakura, wywracając oczami.  
>- W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam. - Westchnąłem ciężko, zakładając płaszcz i owijając szyję pomarańczowym szalikiem. - W ciągu ubiegłego miesiąca odwiedziłem trzy podobne wystawy, jedną fotograficzną, „Ogrom miłości" i dwie w bardziej staromodnym stylu, „Groteska doznań" i „Narcyz nowożytności". Wiesz, obrazy olejne, szkice... Te klimaty.<br>- Rany, że też ja ci zlecam takie cudeńka! - Sakura parsknęła śmiechem. Z pewnością na widok mojego zdegustowanego wyrazu twarzy. - Szybko się rozchodziły?  
>- Żartujesz? Jeden wieczór i wszystko, co na sprzedaż, poszło w eter! Ludzie to więksi zboczeńcy, niż się wydaje!<br>- Ta, kiedyś wieszałeś na ścianie takiego Picasso i wszyscy cię podziwiali – odezwał się Chouji, siedzący przy sąsiednim biurku pulchny jegomość zajmujący się kinematografią. Szczęśliwy mąż mojej przyjaciółki ze studiów, Ino i ojciec półrocznych bliźniaków. - Teraz jak nie świeci ci z niej namalowana goła dupa, to jesteś passe.  
>- W takim razie jestem bardzo passe – zadeklarowała Sakura, z miną wskazującą na to, że bynajmniej jej to nie przeszkadza.<br>- Jak większość normalnych ludzi – dodał Maru, nasz grafik i najbardziej leniwy facet, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tej ziemi.  
>- Normalność to pojęcie względne – dołączył się Sai, specjalista w dziedzinie wprawiania ludzi w zakłopotanie, zapalony socjolog z problemami emocjonalnymi i uzdolniony malarz, zajmujący się składaniem do kupy dodatków specjalnych i cotygodniowej broszury „Sztuka dla sztuki" w jednej osobie.<br>- Możecie być ciszej? Usiłuję pracować – mruknął z drugiego końca sali Kakashi, najstarszy członek ekipy i jeden z naszych najlepszych dziennikarzy. Również „redakcyjne ciacho", jak nazywała go Sakura i jej nabuzowane hormonami koleżanki z innych działów. Nawiasem mówiąc Sakura jest beznadziejnie w nim zakochana i wodzi za nim maślanym wzrokiem od pierwszego dnia pracy. Nikt nigdy nie widział jego twarzy i pewnie dlatego jest wokół niego tyle szumu. Oczywiście jest hetero, ale bardziej zainteresowanym powieściami porno, niż prawdziwym związkiem, nad czym ubolewa jego fan klub.  
>W tym momencie przerzucał niedbale strony „Icha Icha Violence". Jeżeli na tym polegała jego praca, to ja jestem święty turecki.<br>- Hatake, odłóż tę cholerną książkę i zajmij się tym, czym masz się zajmować! - warknęła Sakura, mierząc go spojrzeniem wróżącym rychłą i bolesną śmierć. Czasami zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem ma zamiar zdobyć jego serce, skoro warczy i krzyczy na niego na każdym kroku, ale nigdy nie uważałem się za specjalistę w dziedzinie znajomość sensu zachowania kobiet.  
>- Jak sobie życzysz, Sakura – odpowiedział, przesyłając jej pocałunek i zabierając się za pisanie. Sakura, oczywiście, zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy, po czym oznajmiła, że musi coś zrobić i chwilę później zniknęła za drzwiami swojego gabinetu.<br>- Pieniądze Wall Street dla tego, kto zrozumie kobiety – mruknął pod nosem Shikamaru, wracając do obrabiania zdjęcia jakiejś aktorki teatralnej.  
>Odpowiedziały mu pomruki aprobaty z całej sali. To było dość typowe. Nasz dział, chyba najmniejszy w całej redakcji, skupiał najbardziej osobliwych ludzi, z których części w ogóle nie znałem z imienia, choć pracowałem tutaj od dwóch lat. Ciche, zamknięte w sobie typki, zajmujące się jedynie pracą i zdobywaniem pieniędzy.<br>Tak naprawdę bliższa znajomość łączyła mnie z dawnymi znajomymi z college'u, czyli z Shikamaru, Choujim, Ino, Saiem oraz Sakurą, z którą znaliśmy się od dziecka, ponieważ nasze matki przyjaźniły się ze sobą od czasów szkoły średniej. Kakashi dołączył do naszej grupki naturalną koleją rzeczy – nie można powiedzieć, żeby był bardzo otwartym typem, ale za to potrafił się dobrze odgryźć i miał mocną głowę, więc zawsze miał nam kto zamawiać taksówki po czyichś urodzinach, jakichś rocznicach i innych tego typu okazjach. No i był miłością Sakury, więc musiał być z nami wszędzie. Nie, żeby komukolwiek to przeszkadzało.  
>Stacja metra mieściła się niedaleko budynku „Konoha Journal", więc istniała szansa, że dojadę na miejsce w piętnaście minut i zdążę jeszcze wypić swoją zimną kawę oraz zjeść coś w ramach lunchu. Naprawdę, kto organizował wernisaże o tak chorej godzinie? Człowiek chce wtedy jeść, a nie kontemplować wątpliwej jakości sztukę. Słowo daję, jeżeli ta wystawa będzie tak koszmarnie pornograficzna jak trzy poprzednie, złożę wniosek do Fundacji Helsińskiej w sprawie znęcania się „artystów" nad biednymi, szarymi dziennikarzami z działów kulturalnych w miejskich gazetach Nowego Jorku.<br>Oczywiście na peronie oraz w wagonie śmierdziało żulem i starym tłuszczem spod frytek, czyli stałą wonią wszystkich dworców i stacji w tym mieście. Ludzie krzyczeli, rozmawiali głośno przez telefony komórkowe lub wystukiwali stopami rytm słuchanych piosenek. Nigdy nie przeszkadzał mi ten przyjemny, miejski hałas. Kojarzył mi się z życiem i dynamiką Nowego Jorku, w którym mieszkałem od dziecka i którego ulice znałem świetnie. Kiedy zaczynałem studia na wydziale malarstwa Uniwersytetu Columbia, automatycznie zacząłem spędzać więcej czasu na Manhattanie, skąd było mi znacznie bliżej na wykłady w różnych muzeach i galeriach, niż z domu na Long Island. Przyjeżdżałem do centrum kilka godzin wcześniej, by pospacerować, czasami naszkicować kilka budynków lub uwiecznić co ciekawszych ludzi. Nadal lubiłem spędzać w ten sposób czas. Nie tylko dlatego, że czułem się wolny i zupełnie anonimowy śród wielkich drapaczy chmur, w tłumie śpieszących się mieszkańców i ociężałych turystów. To miejsce było moje i dostarczało mi nieskończonych pokładów natchnienia. Oczywiście w domu również byłem w stanie malować, jednak zawsze brakowało mi wtedy otaczającej i odrobinę przytłaczającej przestrzeni. Taką atmosferę miał tylko Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

Nude Art Gallery mieściła się w starym magazynie na Zachodniej Czterdziestej Siódmej, niedaleko Times Square. Od frontu budynek wyglądał na poważnie zaniedbany – ze starych, metalowych drzwi odchodziła bordowa farba, a tynk nad nią sypał się na chodnik, zaściełając go białym pyłem. Natomiast wnętrze prezentowało się znacznie lepiej. Miałem okazję być tu już kilkakrotnie na wystawach rzeźb i malarstwa awangardowego, i pamiętam, że za pierwszym razem minąłem wejście nawet nie zwróciwszy na nie uwagi. Gdy zapytałem właściciela, czy przez niezbyt zachęcającą fasadę nie cierpią przypadkiem z powodu zbyt małej liczby odwiedzających, stary Willy uśmiechnął się lekko i stwierdził, że jeżeli ktoś chce tu trafić, to trafi. Przemilczałem wtedy uprzejmie fakt, że naprawdę chciałem trafić, ale niestety wspaniałość tego miejsca umknęła mojej uwadze. Zanim jednak doszło do tej rozmowy, wszedłem do środka i zostałem oczarowany przez nowoczesność tego miejsca. Mało która galeria w mieście mogła pochwalić się takim wystrojem – zwisającymi w wysokiego stropy mocnymi lampami w kolorowych kloszach z metalu, przesuwanymi ścianami, umożliwiającymi zmianę wystroju wnętrza w łatwy sposób i dostosowanie go do aktualnej ekspozycji. Dodatkowo, wbrew pierwszemu skojarzeniu, nazwa nie miała przywodzić na myśl miejsca, w którym nagość staje się sztuką. Wręcz przeciwnie – tutaj sztuka stawała się naga, stała bezbronna przed każdym odbiorcą i czekała na ocenę, słowo pochwały, naganę, szczerą krytykę. Artyści, którzy decydowali się wystawiać tutaj swoje prace, wykazywali się niesamowitą odwagą i pewnością siebie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego przyjąłem zaproszenie na ten wernisaż, bo Nude Art Gallery nigdy mnie jeszcze nie zawiodła i chciałem się przekonać, czy tym razem również wyjdę stąd zadowolony, z kłębiącym się w głowie mnóstwem myśli i pomysłów.  
>- Naruto! - Siwiejący mężczyzna około czterdziestki w okularach w cienkiej, metalowej oprawie, podszedł do mnie energicznym krokiem.<br>William Dellray był znany ze swojego niekonwencjonalnego stylu chyba w całym środowisku artystycznym, ponieważ nikt innym nie potrafił ubrać się w tak niepasujące do siebie rzeczy i wyglądać w nich dobrze. Dzisiaj miał na sobie sweter w serek w tęczowe groszki, słonecznie żółtą koszulę i krawat w mocnym odcieniu zieleni. Całości dopełniały wąskie, ciemne spodnie i skórzane, brązowe buty z długimi czubami. Odnosiłem czasami wrażenie, że nigdy nie będę miał problemów z rozpoznaniem Willy'ego. Nawet, gdy będę starym, sklerotycznym emerytem.  
>- Dobry, Willy. Co słychać?<br>Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie, a ja jednocześnie wygrzebałem z kieszeni białą plakietkę z czerwonym, drukowanym napisem „PRESS".  
>- Nawet nie pytaj. - Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, prowadząc mnie w stronę niewielkiej szatni niedaleko kasy biletowej. - Jesteś jedynym przedstawicielem prasy w całym towarzystwie.<br>- Żartujesz sobie? - zapytałem ze zdziwieniem, oddając Molly, zawsze uśmiechniętej, pulchnej blondynce, swój płaszcz. - Przecież miał przyjść James Grockie z „New York Timesa" i Holly Jones z „The Art". Rozmawiałem z nimi dwa dni temu i zapewniali, że się pojawią.  
>- Dziwna sprawa, bo obydwoje zadzwonili dzisiaj rano i oświadczyli, że nie dadzą rady się pojawić. Tak samo cała reszta. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś.<br>Rozejrzał się uważnie wokoło, po czym uśmiechnął się w kierunku jakiejś Azjatki stojącej po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia i rozmawiającej z kimś przez telefon. Kobieta pomachała do niego lekko, odwzajemniając uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się do nas plecami.  
>- Nie wiem, co bym powiedział artystce. Kobieta jest dość znana... Może obiło ci się o uszy Mikoto Uchiha?<br>- Ta od „Uchiha Fotography"? - zapytałem, wyciągając z torby dyktafon.  
>- Dokładnie – potwierdził energicznie Willy, najwyraźniej zadowolony z mojej odpowiedzi. - To wszystko jej robota.<br>- Szefowa wielkiej firmy sama cyka fotki, wyśmienicie. Pytanie tylko, czy są na tyle dobre, bym za artykuł o nich zarobił i nie wyleciał z pracy na zbity pysk – stwierdziłem sceptycznie, wsuwając dyktafon do kieszeni i zajmując się sprawdzaniem lustrzanki cyfrowej, która była moim drugim narzędziem pracy. Byłem jednym z niewielu dziennikarzy w tym mieście, który nie musiał ciągać za sobą fotografa.  
>- Zapewniam, że się nie zawiedziesz. Jest dobra, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo! - stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem, prowadząc mnie w stronę lady, za którą siedziała jego córka, Kathy. Dziewczyna była na pierwszym roku zarządzania kulturą na Uniwersytecie Nowy Jork i pracowała dorywczo, sprzedając w galerii bilety i albumy z wystaw.<br>- Kathy, pamiętasz Naruto? Był u nas na obiedzie jakiś tydzień temu.  
>- Jasne! Miło znów cię widzieć! - stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do mnie promiennie i podając mi torbę z upominkiem dla przedstawicieli mediów. - W środku jest album i dwie pocztówki z najlepszymi fotografiami.<br>- Dzięki. - Zajrzałem kontrolnie do środka, po czym wsunąłem prezent do obszernej torby przewieszonej przez ramię. - Wracając do rozmowy, Willy... Skąd możesz być tego taki pewny?  
>- Och, po prostu na początku też miałem wątpliwości. - Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, przyglądając się z uwagą wejściu, najwyraźniej wciąż licząc na przybycie kolejnych zaproszonych gości. - Wiesz, akty zawsze wzbudzają kontrowersje. Zwłaszcza w naszym przesiąkniętym erotyzmem i wyuzdaniem społeczeństwie. Niewielu ludzi postrzega dziś nagość ludzkiego ciała, jej zobrazowanie, utrwalenie, za sztukę. Dla znacznej części to tylko nagie fotki, które pstryknął niewyżyty seksualnie fotograf. Czasami się z tym zgadzam...<br>- Też byłeś na „Ogromie miłości"? - zapytałem z rozbawieniem, a jego zdegustowany wyraz twarzy był wystarczająco satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzią na moje pytanie.  
>- W każdym razie istnieją jeszcze artyści, którzy potrafią zrobić z aktów sztukę. Mikoto jest jedną z takich osób. Gdy oglądasz jej zdjęcia, zwłaszcza te niepozowane, te naturalne, w ruchu... Masz wrażenie, że wchodzisz do zupełnie innego świata. Dlatego zgodziłem się na tę wystawę.<br>- Słabość do piękna?  
>- Można to tak ująć. - Dellray zaśmiał się wesoło, klepiąc mnie lekko w ramię. - Zresztą sam się przekonasz.<br>Nie odpowiedziałem, zajęty przeglądaniem pamięci aparatu i próbą usunięcia niepotrzebnych zdjęć, by zrobić sobie odrobinę więcej miejsca. Nie miałem zresztą żadnego powodu, by nie wierzyć Williamowi na słowo. Jego wystawy jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodły i przypuszczałem, że i tym razem wyjdę stąd z dobrym pomysłem na artykuł.  
>Niepokój jednak pozostawał. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, traumatyczne przeżycia odciskają trwałe piętno na psychice - „Zły dotyk boli przez całe życie" i tym podobne – a ja miałem stanowczo zbyt dużą styczność z antysztuką w ostatnim czasie, więc normalną koleją rzeczy przewidywałem, że i tym razem nie trafię na nic godnego uwagi.<br>- Pan Uzumaki?  
>Obróciłem się na dźwięk delikatnego, kobiecego głosy i stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Azjatką, którą chwilę temu widziałem rozmawiającą przez telefon. Była niższa ode mnie o głowę. Czarne włosy miała zaplecione w dwa warkocze, a owalną, jasną twarz rozświetlał pogodny uśmiech.<br>- Wystarczy Naruto. - Wyciągnąłem do niej dłoń, którą lekko uścisnęła. - Z kim mam przyjemność?  
>- Mikoto Uchiha – odpowiedziała, po czym rozłożyła ramiona i dokończyła ze śmiechem: - Osoba bezpośrednio odpowiedzialna za to całe dzisiejsze zamieszanie.<br>- O, to tym bardziej miło mi poznać!  
>- William martwił się, że zostaniemy bez ani jednego dziennikarza – stwierdziła, wzdychając ciężko. - Ostatnimi czasy ludzie kojarzą sobie akty jedynie z seksem i pewnie dlatego cieszą się złą sławą.<br>- Niestety. Miałem okazję oglądać kilka tego typu wystaw i były naprawdę tragiczne.  
>- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wybić ponad schemat.<br>- Miałabyś coś przeciwko oprowadzeniu mnie po wystawie? - zapytałem po chwili. - Może udałoby się przeprowadzić krótki wywiad i zrobić jakieś ładne zdjęcie do sprawozdania. Może wyjdzie z tego nawet jakiś artykulik – któż to wie!  
>- Oczywiście! Z przyjemnością!<br>Mikoto poprowadziła mnie w stronę pierwszego korytarza. Patrząc na nią, miałem wrażenie, że mam do czynienia z roznoszonym energią dzieckiem. Wydawała się niezwykle energiczna i wesoła, a jednocześnie bił od niej jakiś dziwny spokój i coś, co moim zdaniem było cechą każdego Japończyka, zwłaszcza wywodzącego się ze starego klanu – duma i specyficzny rodzaj wyniosłości. Widać było oczywiście pewien poziom zamerykanizowania (chociażby brak form grzecznościowych „kun" lub „san"), ale kto po latach mieszkania w tym państwie nie staje się jednym z wielu mieszkańców? Czasami nieznacznie wyróżniającym się ponad tłum, lecz w pewien sposób wciąż się w niego wpasowującym.  
>- Um, pierwsza fotografia została zrobiona kilka lat temu. Nie pamiętam, kiedy dokładnie, ale przypuszczam, że co najmniej dziesięć lat upłynęło od tego czasu... - Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a ja patrzyłem z uśmiechem na okrągłą twarz śpiącego nastolatka, którego jasna skóra odcinała się od ciemnego tła i okrywającej go pościeli. - Najbardziej podoba mi się ten cień od rzęs. O, tutaj. Widzisz?<br>- Mhm.  
>- Nadaje twarzy delikatności i wydaje mi się, że dzięki temu wygląda również... Niewinniej? To chyba odpowiednie słowo – stwierdziła, patrząc z pewną nostalgią na swoją pracę.<br>- Skąd pomysł na tytuł? - zapytałem, obserwując przedstawioną postać pod wieloma kątami i z różnych odległości, przekonując się, że naturalne piękno tego dziecka oczarowuje i przyciąga.  
>- Och, każdy o to pyta! - Zaśmiała się cicho. - Po prostu znam tego chłopca i mogę cię zapewnić, Naruto, że to istny diabeł.<br>Poprowadziła mnie dalej i musiałem przyznać, że chyba nigdy w życiu czyjeś fotografie nie zrobiły na mnie aż takiego wrażenia. Oczywiście tajemniczy chłopiec z pierwszego zdjęcia pojawił się kilkakrotnie na innych fotografiach i odnosiłem wrażenie, że ze zdjęcia na zdjęcie jest coraz starszy, jego twarz nabiera bardziej dojrzałych rysów, a z każdym nowym obrazem odbiorca obserwował jego życie w najzwyczajniejszych aspektach. Czasami dołączał do niego drugi chłopak, z dłuższymi włosami i wyraźnie starszy.  
>Śledziłem uważnie światło rzeźbiące jasne ciała, odbijające się od ciemnych pasem włosów, ginące we wszelkiego rodzaju krzywiznach i załamaniach tła oraz podziwiałem prostotę, dzięki której wszystko wydawało mi się jeszcze piękniejsze. Wrażenie przeniesienia się do równoległego świata nie mijało, a wręcz ulegało pogłębieniu z każdym słowem padającym z ust Mikoto. Zupełnie nieświadomie nagrywałem jej wypowiedź i co jakiś czas zadawałem pytania, zbyt zaabsorbowany, by przejmować się tym, co działo się dookoła. Świat mógłby zniknąć, a ja i tak bym tego nie zauważył.<br>Owładnęły mną uczucia, które dawno temu wygasły, bo tyle czasu nie byłem w stanie wyczytać z dzieła emocji autora i modelu, że wydawało mi się, że działo się to w zupełnie innym życiu. Nagle wszystko, za co tak pokochałem sztukę wróciło i mogłem odkrywać ukryte piękno zamkniętego na kliszy obrazu, delektować się nim i smakować.  
>Gdy przeszliśmy przez całą wystawę, nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, więc z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy uścisnąłem Mikoto dłoń i postanowiłem przejść całą drogę jeszcze raz, tym razem robiąc zdjęcia. Czułem, że mam materiał na świetny artykuł.<br>Krążyłem niepewnie między innymi zwiedzającymi, szukając zdjęcia, które chciałbym zaprezentować czytelnikom – wywierające największe wrażenie na odbiorcy, piorunujące i porażające swoją siłą.  
>Oczywiście było ono jednym z tych, na które ludzie zwracali największą uwagę. Nic dziwnego, bo uwieczniony na nim młodzieniec był zjawiskowo piękny, a ujęcie jego plastycznej, ekspresywnej twarzy jedynie dodawało pracy walorów.<br>Spod wachlarza długich, ciemnych rzęs patrzyły na mnie duże, czarne oczy, w których odbijało się mocne światło lampy błyskowej. Podłużne, lekko rozmyte cienie rzęs pod nimi dodawały pracy nutę romantyzmu i ulotności. Smukłe palce muskały delikatnie skórę policzka, rozmazując spływające po niej krople łez. Co było najdziwniejsze, spojrzenie młodego mężczyzny było chłodne, wręcz oskarżycielskie. Jakby patrząc na ciebie, mówił: „To twoja wina!".  
>- Ładne zdjęcie, prawda? - zapytał ktoś stojący obok mnie cichym, miękkim głosem, tym samym budząc mnie z transu.<br>- W życiu nie widziałem tak pełnej emocji, a jednocześnie pozbawionej ich twarzy... Niesamowite – stwierdziłem, wciąż patrząc na zdjęcie.  
>- Dziękuję. Słyszę to dość często – padła rozbawiona odpowiedź.<br>Odwróciłem gwałtownie głowę w stronę swojego rozmówcy, dziwiąc się, że przy okazji nie skręciłem sobie karku. Obok mnie stał ciemnowłosy młodzieniec ze zdjęcia.


	3. Chapter 3

W szkole podstawowej nie miałem wielu przyjaciół, a ludzie raczej mnie unikali. Byłem cichy, nosiłem brzydkie okulary z grubymi szkłami, miałem skośne oczy i byłem niski w porównaniu z moimi rówieśnikami. Wyglądałem i zachowywałem się dziwnie, bo z pewnością nie byłem nigdy typowym chłopcem. Możliwe, że wpływ na to miał mój ojciec, którego pasją było malowanie akwarelami. Potrafiłem godzinami go obserwować i próbowałem swoich sił w trudnej sztuce prowadzenia pędzla, zamiast biegać po boisku i kopać piłkę, grać w baseball lub rugby. Uczęszczałem na zajęcia kółka plastycznego i szachowego, byłem dyżurnym w szkolnej bibliotece i orłem w konkursach ortograficznych.  
>Dopiero po latach doszło do mnie, że byłem jednym z tych szarych, słabowitych kujonów. Przeszkadzało mi to. Brak przyjaciół, samotność, poczucie, że coś jest ze mną nie tak – że jestem mięczakiem i kimś innym.<br>Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat odkryłem, że podobają mi się chłopcy – że jestem gejem – i wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem jedno ze źródeł swoich problemów w nawiązywaniu relacji.  
>Osobą, która wyciągnęła mnie z tej paskudnej, kujonowatej skorupki była pewna siebie, trochę wulgarna dziewczynka. Dołączyła do naszej klasy w ostatnim roku nauki i w pierwszym tygodniu zbratała sobie całą szkołę. Każdy chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Pełna życia i przebojowa, nie bała się wyrażać swojego zdania. Imponowała mi swoją osobowością. Była wszystkim, czym ja chciałem być. Nazywała się Sakura.<br>Któregoś dnia przyszła do biblioteki, podeszła do moje stolika, wyciągnęła rękę i powiedziała głośno: „Zostańmy przyjaciółmi".  
>Zdziwiła mnie. Nikt wcześniej nie przyszedł do mnie i nie zażądał ode mnie przyjaźni. Nie pamiętam tego bardzo dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że była w ogóle pierwszą osobą chcącą się ze mną przyjaźnić. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie skończyłbym ze sobą na którymś etapie – możliwe, że w momencie odkrycia swojej prawdziwej seksualności – i nigdy nie zjawiłbym się na żadnej wystawie w Nude Art Gallery.<br>Nie zjawiłbym się na tej wystawie.  
>Patrzyłem na stojącego przede mną człowieka i zastanawiałem się, czy czas naprawdę się cofnął, bo od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie czułem się w ten sposób. Czy zrobiło mi się głupio? Trochę.<br>Dobrze, że nie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać przy zdjęciu, na którym na linii moich oczu znajdowały się jego pośladki. Już to sobie wyobrażam - moje „Świetny tyłek." i jego „Dzięki, wiele osób mi to mówi.".To byłoby o wiele bardziej krępujące. Czułbym się dokładnie jak w przebieralni przed zajęciami wychowania fizycznego, kiedy gapiłem się na swoich kolegów. Już nigdy nie chciałem być tym, kim byłem te kilkanaście lat temu.  
>- Em... To znaczy... Przepraszam, trochę głupio to wyszło - stwierdziłem, śmiejąc się nieco sztucznie i czochrając sobie włosy z tyłu głowy w geście zakłopotania. - Przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że ty to ty.<br>- Nic nie szkodzi. - Uśmiechnął się, a raczej lekko uniósł kąciki ust, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. - Podobno mam talent do wprawiania ludzi w zakłopotanie.  
>- Coś w tym jest – mruknąłem, czując jak się rumienię. Rany, bycie gejem to jedno, ale zachowywanie się jak rozemocjonowana panienka w towarzystwie przystojnego faceta to już zupełnie inna sprawa. O bogu, Sakura! Gdzie jesteś, jak cię potrzebuję?<br>- Dziennikarz? – zapytał, a ja skinąłem głową na potwierdzenie. – Z jakiej gazety konkretnie?  
>- Z „Konoha Journal". Może nie jesteśmy bardzo poczytni, ale nasz dział kulturalny jest, moim zdaniem, najlepszy w mieście.<br>Spojrzał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wiszącą naprzeciw nas fotografię.  
>- To dobre zdjęcie – powiedział cicho. – Matka zrobiła je dwa lata temu. Z zaskoczenia, jak zwykle.<br>- Mikoto to twoja matka? – wtrąciłem zdziwiony, choć gdy przyjrzałem mu się uważnie, podobieństwo do uroczej pani fotograf stawało się oczywiste. Mieli podobne rysy twarzy i identyczny kształt oczu.  
>- Tak.<br>- Często prosi cię, żebyś pozował? To znaczy… Hm, na większości wystawiony zdjęć jesteś głównym elementem kompozycji, więc to w sumie oczywiste, ale…  
>- Matka bardzo rozważnie dobiera każdy fragment – powiedział, przerywając mi w pół zdania. – Jest perfekcjonistką. Połowiczny efekt nigdy jej nie zadowoli. Poza tym fotografia to dla niej coś więcej, niż klisze, obiektywy i flesze.<br>- A co dokładnie?  
>Byłem autentycznie ciekaw jej opinii. Nie tylko, dlatego że wydała się artystką w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, a tacy ludzie zawsze budzili we mnie podziw, ale przede wszystkim sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo silnej osoby – niezłomnej i niepoddającej się przeciwnościom losu. Po naszej krótkiej rozmowie zacząłem naprawdę ją szanować, choć wcale nie dowiedziałem się o niej wiele.<br>- Zawsze mówi, że „sztuka zatrzymuje czas", czy coś takiego – stwierdził, wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami, jakby niewiele go to obchodziło.  
>Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy. On wpatrywał się w zdjęcie w jakimś trudnym do ogarnięcia – przynajmniej dla mnie – stanie zamyślenia i skupienia, a ja obserwowałem go z rosnąca fascynacją. Był naprawdę niezwykły. Nie tylko pod względem wyglądu. Wydawało mi się, że bardzo pilnuje każde słowa, które wypowiada. Jakby bał się otworzyć i powiedzieć to, co naprawdę czuje i myśli.<br>- Zapraszam państwa serdecznie na mały poczęstunek w holu głównym! – Przez głośniki wyraźnie słychać było uprzejmy głos Willa i nim się obejrzałem, tajemniczy chłopak ze zdjęcia zniknął w tłumie zwiedzających. Długo stałem w miejscu, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu przed siebie.

Następnego dnia w pracy nie mogę się skupić na spisaniu wywiadu z Mikoto, a gdy zrezygnowany zabrałem się za wybieranie zdjęć, okazało się, że nie mogę się zdecydować, które dwa najbardziej mi się podobają. Jeszcze nigdy w całej swojej dziennikarskiej karierze nie miałem takiej blokady twórczej.  
>Siedziałem więc bezproduktywnie za zawalonym papierami biurkiem, z głową wspartą na lewej ręce i nieświadomy tego, co robię, wciąż wciskałem polecenie „Następny" na pasku poleceń „Galerii fotografii systemu Windows".<br>Właśnie w takim stanie nieróbstwa i artystycznej depresji zastał mnie Shikamaru, gdy wrócił z przerwy na lunch.  
>- A tobie co? – zapytał, zatrzymując się przy moim stanowisku pracy i mierząc mnie badawczym spojrzeniem.<br>- Nic – burknąłem. Zabrzmiało to wprawdzie bardziej jak „Jest beznadziejnie! Ratunku!", ale niewiele mnie to w tym momencie obchodziło.  
>- Czyli coś poważnego – skonkludował Nara. Przyciągnął swoje krzesło i wyciągnął w moją stronę papierową torebkę. – Chcesz trochę?<br>W torebce znajdowały się małe, kruche ciasteczka z pobliskiej kawiarni. Wziąłem jedno, nareszcie zostawiając myszkę w spokoju i zmieniając pozycję, co moja zdrętwiała dłoń przyjęła zapewne z dużą ulgą.  
>- Gadaj.<br>Maru Nara miał bardzo bezpośredni sposób bycia. Nigdy nie marnował też czasu na mówienie zbędnych rzeczy i zawsze przechodził do sedna, waląc prawdę prosto z mostu. Był inteligentny i obiektywnie mówiąc całkiem przystojny, ale uważał, że dzielenie przestrzeni życiowej z kobietą jest zbyt upierdliwe i wymaga za dużo wysiłku.  
>Ciężko było go polubić. Poza tym rzadko, kiedy miał ochotę spędzać czas z ludźmi i nie przepadał za słuchaniem cudzych problemów. Ja znałem go od wielu lat i wiedziałem, że jeżeli poświęca mi swój czas, to jestem wart każdej straconej na słuchanie minuty i sekundy.<br>- Byłem na tej wystawie… - zacząłem w końcu, obracając w palcach ciastko i krusząc sobie na kolana.  
>- Tej w Nude Art?<br>- Mhm, na tej. I kogoś spotkałem. To znaczy… Hm, ktoś spotkał mnie, w sumie…  
>- A jest jakaś różnica między tym, że „ktoś spotkał ciebie" a „ty spotkałeś kogoś"? – zapytał, patrząc na mnie sceptycznie spod uniesionych brwi.<br>- Maru, nie denerwuj mnie, co? – warknąłem, wkładając ciastko do ust. – To nie jeft tafie pfofte!  
>- Jasne. Oczywiście. – Przewrócił teatralnie oczami.<br>- W każdym razie ten ktoś – ten facet, no – był naprawdę niezwykły.  
>- Oho…! - Maru uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.<br>- Co za „oho"?  
>- Spodobał ci się.<br>- Maru…  
>- Słucham cię cały czas, Naruto – odpowiedział, szczerząc się jak kretyn.<br>- Jak ci zaraz te ząbki powybijam, Nara, to się przestaniesz tak durnowato uśmiechać!  
>- Sakura! – jęknął rozpaczliwie Maru, odsuwając się ode mnie. – Sakura, bo on chce mnie zbić!<br>Sakura Haruno, która właśnie pochylała się nad Kakashim, prezentując mu swój wyjątkowo głęboki dekolt, spojrzała w naszą stronę. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że ocenia sytuację (podczas gdy Hatake oceniał rozmiar jej miseczek), po czym posłała Narze tak chłodne spojrzenie, że zero bezwzględne to przy nim niewielki mrozik.  
>- Nie możecie załatwić tego między sobą?<br>- Nie! – powiedział Maru, zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta.  
>Sakura w nastroju, który zdecydowanie upodabniał ją do chmury gradowej, podeszła do nas i położyła trzymaną w rękach teczkę na moim biurku z donośnym hukiem.<br>- Jeżeli przez was przepadła mi okazja na randkę, to zapewniam, że pozabijam – oznajmiła, po czym przyciągnęła sobie krzesło Saia i usiadła obok Maru.  
>- O co chodzi? – zapytała zirytowanym głosem, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nas się nie odezwał.<br>- Naruto się nam zakochał – odpowiedział usłużnie Shikamaru, a ja powstrzymałem jakoś przemożną chęć przylutowania mu krzesłem w ten durny łeb.  
>- Wcale nie! – warknąłem.<br>- Ależ oczywiście, że tak!  
>- Ostrzegam cię, Nara, że jak się zaraz nie zamkniesz, to ci w tym pomogę!<br>- Już to widzę – parsknął w odpowiedzi.  
>- No przecież ja cię zaraz…<br>- Hej, chłopaki! Spokój! – huknęła Sakura, uderzając dłonią w blat biurka, które zatrzeszczało żałośnie. – Jak to się zakochał?  
>No i pięknie. Jakbym już i tak nie miał wystarczająco problemów.<br>- W nikim się nie zakochałem – warknąłem. – Po prostu poznałem wczoraj kogoś ciekawego i…  
>- I ja nic o tym nie wiem?<br>- Nie przesadzaj, Sak. Kiedy miałem ci o tym powiedzieć, co? Jak wachlowałaś Hatake swoim biustem, czy wtedy, gdy gwałciłaś go wzrokiem?  
>- Powiedz to jeszcze głośniej, geniuszu. Jestem pewna, że na Brooklynie cię nie słyszeli.<br>- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy będziesz się dąsać?  
>Przez chwilę mierzyła mnie jednym z tych swoich morderczych spojrzeń, po czym westchnęła i powiedziała:<br>- Teraz i tak nie mam czasu.  
>- Ale – wtrącił się Maru – jest piątek, więc możemy iść na whiskey.<br>- Z colą – dodałem.  
>- I pogadać nad drinkami.<br>- Właśnie.  
>- No dobra – stwierdziła ostatecznie Sakura. – Ale musicie na mnie poczekać do piątej – wcześniej nie wyjdę.<br>- Mi pasuje – mruknąłem, patrząc niechętnie na pliki pootwieranie na pulpicie.  
>- Ja też mam jeszcze trochę roboty, więc może być.<br>Dziwnym trafem po tej rozmowie natchnienie do mnie wróciło. Do piątej wywiad był niemal gotowy, a zdjęcia… Cóż, wybrałem tylko jedno - to z rozmazaną łzą i pięknym cieniem rzęs.


End file.
